A Mother's Quest
by Soldier Of The Mist
Summary: After the Fates made a fatal mistake in their weaving, they had selected the spirit of an Otherworld mortal to correct it. What could be so bad that the Moirai had to go through with this plan? Well, they may had snipped the wrong thread—the thread of Sally Jackson. (OC/Self-Insert)
1. A Mortal's Fate(s)

**Summary:** After the Fates created a fatal mistake in their weaving, they had selected the spirit of an Otherworld mortal to correct it. What could be so bad that the Moirai had to go through with this plan? Well, they may had snipped the wrong thread—the thread of Sally Jackson. (Self-Insert)

 **Pairing:** N/A (For the Moment)

 **Changes to Character(s):** N/A

 **Spoilers To:** Percy Jackson

 **Type of Story:** Chapter-Filled

 **Book(s)/Movie(s) Belongs To:** Rick Riordan

 **Quote:** _"When you are a mother, you are never really alone in your thoughts. A mother always has to think twice, once for herself and once for her child."_ – Sophia Loren

 **~•~**

 **A/N:** Hello, Fanficters! Gosh, it's been a while since I've been in this fandom . . . It's good to be back! I was just rereading the first book when this idea came to mind, and it was too good to not write (At least, in my opinion).

I know that there may be a lot of critics that will piece apart this story, and I will understand that. I am aware of the few (possibly multiple) loopholes, but I will attempt to fill them up as best as I can.

Anyway, I would like to present to you . . . _Chapter 1: A Mortal's Fate(s)_

* * *

 **~•~** Braelynn Dwight **~•~**

* * *

Death is a very handsome guy.

 _Now, there's something I never thought I would say_ , I thought as I looked at the figure in front of me, a blush forming on my face. With a small amount of restraint, I gazed at the murky, dark space around me. _Well, I also thought that I wouldn't be here—wherever_ here _is._

After a few minutes of silence, the dark-skinned man marched towards me with deadly determination. _He looks like he spent some time in Hell._

"Are you Braelynn Dwight?" Death asked, ruffling his wings in agitation. He clearly didn't have enough patience for his job . . . or anybody for that matter.

When I didn't say anything, he proceeded angrily, "Twenty years old? Your birthplace being Manhattan, New York? Death caused by a car accident at West 33rd Street on November 20th at 2:23 p.m.?"

"Yeah, that would be me," I said with hesitation. "Am I in trouble? I mean, if I am, I just got here, so there is no way I could've done—"

"Follow me," he said, walking to a glowing door that appeared behind him. "The Fates requested to see you."

 _Well, I guess I'm not going to Heaven then_ , I thought as I reached the door. "Wait, the Fates?"

The man, Thanatos, pushed me through the gate with an exasperated sigh. I let out a gasp of pain and surprise the moment my hands hit the chamber's hard, marble floor.

"I thought the dead didn't feel any pain," I groaned, rubbing my aching hands.

After the pain faded, I peered up to see the room covered in golden tapestries depicting different periods of history (The Civil War, World War I, etc.), but what really caught my attention was the portrait of the twelve Olympians set in center of all the pieces.

"Woah, these people have a lot of time in their hands . . . literally."

The god of death ignored my remark and proceeded towards the center of the room where three elderly women in white sat weaving a tapestry with a sort of a fever that it made the walls physically tremble.

"I have brought you the mortal you wanted," the god spat at them. "Now, will you leave my dead alone?"

The three ladies immediately shot him a piercing look that rendered him speechless. I would have laughed at the sight if my blood hadn't frozen from the surge of power emitting from them. My subconscious told me there was no denying it; they were the Fates of Greek mythology.

"Is that any way to speak to the Moirai?" the one in the center hissed, weaving a piece of thread across the handiwork.

"Of all the gods, you should know of what we are capable of," the one of the left followed.

The woman on the right raised a pair of scissors with a cruel smile plastered on her face. "Do you wish for another reminder, my child?"

Thanatos shook his head straightaway.

"Then, you are dismissed," they said in unison, turning back to their weaving.

The god didn't hesitate to disappear into the shadows of his wings until all that was left of him was the smell of decay and screams of pain.

As soon as the realization hit me, I took in large doses of air at the thought of being alone with these celestial beings.

"Well, are you going to take a seat or not?" the one in the right, Atropos, said with irritation.

"There's no place to—"

Slivers of thread slithered across the floor until it faced the Fates where it knitted itself into a chair. The goddesses looked at me with an innocent expression. "You were saying, my dear?"

"Never mind," I muttered before standing up and heading towards the seat.

The three women continued their knitting with small muttering between each weave. It took them a few minutes for them to agree with one another on the mysterious matter before looking back at me.

"Do you know who we are, girl?" Lachesis questioned. "Are you aware of where we are?"

I nodded nervously. "You are the Fates, the weavers of life and death. As to where we are, I'm afraid to say."

"I told you she was a smart one," Clotho said, sticking the needle into tapestry. "I saw that at the beginning of her life, and you, Lachesis, saw her interest in our stories throughout it."

"That may be, but in her current state, her ending is too obscure to make out," Atropos remarked. "She may as well end us all."

I shuffled uncomfortably as they entered another round of argument. When it seemed to worsen, I let out a small cough. "If I may interrupt, why am I here for exactly?"

The ladies stopped their bickering and glanced at each other before nodding. "We have been observing you for a while now, Miss Dwight, and we are impressed with what we saw."

"Oh, um, thank you?"

"No need to thank us yet," Clotho said. "Your destiny hasn't been fulfilled."

Confusion coursed through me at her words. Shouldn't my destiny already have been accomplished? I mean, I did just die; however, my purpose is still going? "What do you mean it hasn't been fulfilled?"

Clotho sighed as if she had already explained the situation countless times— remembering who they were, she probably already had.

"As you had mentioned before, we are the weavers of life and death—of both mortals and the gods—and what we weave goes. We had everything planned out, but there has been a little bump in the road as you mortals say."

Lachesis took this moment to step in. "Today, as the Apollo began his journey across the sky, we had made a _mistake_." The Fates scowled at the mention of the word. "We had cut the life of a mortal too soon, and this has created a disastrous path for the future."

"Whose life did you take?" I asked, fear coursing through me. _If they had to bring me here, I must be someone of importance._

"You may have heard of this mortal," Atropos inquired. "In both our worlds, she is known as Sally Jackson, mother of Percy Jackson. Without her, the world will face Krono's wrath, for our young hero does not exist yet."

Memories surged through me as I remembered the character of my favorite book series. If they had cut her thread, then that meant Percy may have never have been born and would've never defeated Kronos or the Earth Goddess . . . Civilization would be destroyed entirely.

"They're just story characters," I protested, thoughts waring in my head. _No, it can't be. They are part of a fictional world_ — _but the Moirai are here in front of me._ "It's just a book someone published for people to enjoy. They can't be real!"

"That's where you're wrong, my dear. There is so much more than just your world. There's an assortment of dimensions that contain a morsel of each other hidden in their thread. Chaos itself has assured us of these possibilities and has brought us to you. If it weren't true, we wouldn't be talking to you now, would we?"

Silence filled the room.

"Why am I here then?"

At this, Lachesis declared, eagerly, "After searching throughout the worlds and their inhabitants, we have chosen you to fix our wrongdoing . . . You will replace Sally Jackson and guide her son in his perilous journey to be the savior of Olympus."

An upsurge of emotions rushed into me at the concept—the one I feared to be true. I wasn't suitable enough to be mother. Heck, I could barely take care of myself!

Before I could say anything, Clotho continued to speak. "As far as we can see, you have done an incredible job of raising young Perseus, and we hope that it continues to the very end."

"Hope?"

"Since you are from the Otherworld," Atropos growled in an anger, "we cannot dictate the entirety of your life. There is no existing thread bearing the name of Braelynn Dwight in this tapestry. If it were to be sewn in, we would only be continuing a life that was never meant to be."

I sighed in relief. At least, if I agreed to it, I would have some control of my life, but the consequences—

"You have no choice in the matter," Lachesis stated, reading my thoughts. "You shall journey into this world and accomplish the Fates' will. Do you understand?"

I nodded. Who knows what these three could do to me.

"Good. Now, we have a few simple rules," the Moirai said. "One, you shall go by the name of Braelynn Jackson. Many of Sally's friends, coworkers, and even the gods shall remember the name and your current appearance from this moment on. That was as far as we could manipulate the Mist to achieve.

"Two, you shall tell no one of Perseus' future and shall remain as faithful as you possibly can to the story you know. If this rule is broken, we will not hesitate to throw you into the pits of Tartarus. We assume a promise to the River Styx isn't necessary?"

Another nod.

"Three . . . Do. Not. Fail. Us."

The three looked down at their tapestry and picked at a silver thread that had sprung up from the tapestry's meticulous craft—Sally Jackson's life.

"Any questions, young mortal?"

After careful consideration, I had my response. "I only have two. Why can't you revive Sally Jackson herself and let her resume her role?"

Clotho huffed. "Ever since Thanatos found out we have been freeing the dead from the Underworld in the past, he had been adamant at stopping us. Now, we can only start a life once and only once. We may be the Fates, but there are laws that can't be broken to maintain peace. He didn't even bat an eye at reviving an Otherworld's mortal. Your second concern?"

"At what time in her life will I be continuing?"

 _Gods, how many times do they have to smile like that_ , I though frantically at the sight of their crooked teeth. _This is going to be bad._

"Good luck, Miss Dwight," they said as a flash of white surrounded me.

 **~•~ ~•~ ~•~**

"Come on! Push!"

Immediately, I found myself panting and sweating in a way I never had before. I felt a rush of pain coursing through me as I realized the situation the Moirai had put me in. I groaned from both the realization and the torment that was labor.

 _No, they wou—they wouldn't dare! I can't be giving birth right now!_

"I can see the head," the doctor told me. The nurse holding my hand tightened her grip as I shouted in pain. "Come on, come on! One more push, Braelynn."

" _I am not having any more kids_!" I shouted, sending a final shove through my agonized body. As soon as I did, a baby's cry echoed across the small room.

"Congratulations," the doctor said, happiness spreading across his face. "It's a boy!"

" _I'M GOING TO KILL THE FATES_!"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **I apologize if there are any mistakes in the story. I will fix them as soon as possible, but I am exhausted now since I wrote this in one sitting.**

 **Anyway, please R &R.**

 **\- Soldier Of The Mist**


	2. Goodbye

**Summary:** After the Fates created a fatal mistake in their weaving, they had selected the spirit of an Otherworld mortal to correct it. What could be so bad that the Moirai had to go through with this plan? Well, they may had snipped the wrong thread—the thread of Sally Jackson. (Self-Insert)

 **Pairing:** N/A (For the Moment)

 **Changes to Character(s):** N/A

 **Spoilers To:** Percy Jackson

 **Type of Story:** Chapter-Filled

 **Book(s)/Movie(s) Belongs To:** Rick Riordan

 **Quote:** _"When you are a mother, you are never really alone in your thoughts. A mother always has to think twice, once for herself and once for her child."_ – Sophia Loren

 **A/N:** Hello, Fanficters! I apologize for the long wait. I have been going through a lot lately regarding both school and family matters at the moment, and it sucks. Luckily, I had enough time to distract myself with typing this chapter. Because of this, it may be a bit or majorly bad. I apologize once again.

Anyway, I would like to present to you . . . _Chapter 2: Goodbye._

* * *

 **~•~** Braelynn Jackson **~•~**

* * *

"Have you seen Percy's bottle?!"

It has been four weeks since I was discharged from the hospital, and I had finally convinced myself that I was alive again which pushed me into settling down into this new life.

After the _wonderful_ experience that was childbirth, the doctors began to give me the usual information about baby care—the regularity of feeding, future appointments for immunization, etc.—before sending a visitor into the room.

This is the part where we must rewind for a bit to catch you up on some pre-Percy Jackson history.

 **~•~**

A few months after finding out she was pregnant, Sally had begun to search for an apartment in need of a roommate, so if anything were to happen, she would have help with the pregnancy.

Smart, right?

Well, apparently, all the tenants gathered together and decided on a "No Pregnant Women" clause in their Roommate Qualifications handbooks. Because of this, she was ready to give up on the pursuit until she heard that a co-worker of hers needed one—what a miracle!

Amelia Forde, as she was questioning Sally for the apartment paperwork, was quite understanding of the situation and gave no signs of discomfort over the possibilities.

After a few more minutes of discussion, they were officially roommates.

Time had passed, and the duo were happily watching a movie when Sally's water suddenly broke. Amelia immediately rushed her to the hospital as fast as she could and began to inform the people she knew about the delivery.

Which was why she was missing from the room at the time of said occasion. That and she felt queasy at the sight of blood.

Okay, this brings us to delivery day . . .

When everything was settled, Amelia began asking me about the delivery which only made my anger-infused brain yell at her for asking those stupid questions and caused me to wonder who she was.

 _Curse you, Fates . . . putting me through labor._

The doctor later said that I may have a case of Pregnancy Brain, a condition that causes periods of memory loss during and after gestation, which helped me play along the previous line.

My roommate seemed to calm down after that and calmly told me about our history together.

"So, what's the little guy's name? You kept it a secret for so long that I deserve to know it now," she said afterwards, cooing over my shoulder. "Oh my gosh, he has your nose!"

I gave her a considering look before saying, "Perseus, Perseus Jackson."

"That's very unique . . . I like it," Amelia mused. "He got his looks from his father, didn't he?"

I looked down and saw his sea green eyes glistening in the light. A warm feeling coursed through me as I realized that I was an actual mother.

 _I always dreamed of having a baby._

"He does."

That pretty much catches you up.

Now, let us get back to the matter at hand.

 **~•~**

"Amy, have you seen his bottle?" I said, rocking Percy while I searched around the sofa. " _Amy_!"

"I got it. I got it," my roommate shouted before tripping over a toy. The blonde pushed her hair back in frustration as she handed me the bottle from the floor.

"All I wanted to do was sleep tonight, Brae," Amy muttered, pushing herself back up. "I have an early shift tomorr—today."

"I know, I know. Sorry."

"It's fine. Just keep Percy from making any more noise."

With that said, she went back to her room. Percy giggled at the sight and snuggled closer into the crook of my elbow.

 _Gosh, he's a troublemaker even as a baby_ , I thought.

"Okay, Perce, want to see more pictures?"

More giggling.

"I'll take that as a yes."

As I gave him the bottle, I picked up a scrapbook from the coffee table and looked over at what was once Sally Jackson's past.

Throughout the pages, you could see how happy she was in college from the images, always surrounded by her peers while including short memos of the events. It was also followed by a handwritten page from a collection of stories she was making.

What really caught my caught my attention among the pictures was the image of a beautiful coastline with the words Montauk Beach written at the bottom.

I couldn't help but frown at it.

 _I'm a monster_ — _I took it all away from her_ , I thought. _She should've been here holding him and loving Percy like she was meant to do. I was supposed to be dead, not her._

 _" **No, don't do this to yourself now. You need to be strong for Percy** ," _a voice whispered next to me—Clotho. " ** _We are confident about your abilities . . . Hark, the sea approaches_**."

It wasn't until I dropped a picture of her—my parents that a knock echoed across the room. I carried sleeping Percy to his crib before going towards the door. I took a deep breath before opening it.

Sally wasn't kidding when she said he was handsome. He had the dreamy college guy look—messy, black hair, tan skin, and sea-green eyes that sparkled with delight.

My brain immediately told me something was wrong. I racked my memory for the missing information and connected the dots with a sliver of shock.

I noticed that he had lost his I-just-came-back-from-fishing clothing and replaced it with a classic striped t-shirt as well as a pair of ripped jeans and gray converses. His face even lacked a large amount facial hair and a few wrinkles around his eyes.

Overall, he appeared to be a yachting, twenty-four-year-old.

 _He would be someone I would want to date_ , I observed. _He didn't look like that for Sally in the books. How paranoid are the Fates if they messed up his life so much._

"Poseidon," I said. "What are you doing here?"

"May I come in?" The god of the sea spoke with a reluctant tone.

Knowing what Sally would do, I nodded.

"Don't make any noise. Percy and my roommate are trying to sleep," I muttered, widening the doorway. "I apologize for the mess. I wasn't expecting any visitors."

"Braelyn, I can't stay here long," he said, running his hand through his hair. "I've come to warn you."

I immediately froze. Whether I expected it or not, it was still alarming to hear that from a powerful, Greek god. "Warn me about what?"

He began to pace around the room, looking at everything but me.

"As you know, Percy is a child of one of the Big Three; meaning he is danger to both himself and to others around him," the god said, flinching at the wording. "The blood coursing through his veins diffuses a stronger scent than any other demigod would have, and this will attract every monster on every block—"

"You make it sound as if the only solution is to kill him," I interrupted angrily. No matter what the situation was, I was still his mother and not a single hair on his head would be touched.

Poseidon eyes flared at the thought. "I won't have that be. There are other solutions."

"There are?"

"There is a camp for demigods like Percy that will train and protect him over the summer until he reaches the age of adulthood. It would make me feel better if you two had this protection—"

 _No, he is not leaving me._

Poseidon saw the answer in my eyes. "Or . . . y-you and Percy could come live with me."

I looked at him in shock. "In Atlantis? What about your wife and your son? I don't think they'll be very ecstatic about this change."

"I have no care for their wrath," he said, pushing back a lock of my brown hair. "I will protect the two of you with every bit of my strength. You will have a palace filled with riches and servants to fulfill your every wish . . . You will be my queen."

I sighed.

 _You don't understand._

 _You aren't really in love with me._

 _You love the memory of someone else._

I moved away from him and said, "I-I can't. I love you, but . . . I don't want that life. Especially that I have Percy in my life now. He needs to learn about the reality of life and how it's full of hard work and pain as well as joy and love. He won't know that in a palace . . ."

Silence.

"I knew you would say that," Poseidon sighed, "but I had to try."

"I'm sorry."

"I understand."

We stood there in silence, neither one of us wanting to leave the other. It wasn't until Percy began to cry again that we did anything.

"I must go," he whispered, hesitantly heading towards the door. "Goodbye, Braelynn."

"Goodbye."

* * *

 **I hoped you enjoyed it!**

 **Forgive me for any mistakes throughout this chapter. I will revise it all again at a later time.**

 **Please R &R.**

 **\- Soldier Of The Mist**


End file.
